


thank you for the venom

by ksootaeho



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Character Death, Dubious Consent, I don't know what else to tag, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rape Fantasy, You Have Been Warned, this is an extremely fucked up fic, this is just a full on kinktober self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksootaeho/pseuds/ksootaeho
Summary: “Fuck you,” Hakoda says, voice nearly cracking, and he hates himself for it because Ozai actually laughs in response.“I would wager that at this very moment, you wish you could.”
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 50





	1. give me all your poison

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot tell you the amount of triggers this fic is going to have in it. it would take me forever to list them all. if you have any kind of trigger regarding any kind of violence or rape, I suggest you don't read this.
> 
> this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but the next thing I knew it was over 10k words so I'm making it a three part thing. i refuse to indulge this sick piece of shit any more than that. the canon divergence tag is there just because hakoda doesn't make it out of the boiling rock when sokka and zuko try to break him out.
> 
> i can't lie and say this fic wasn't inspired by [WenchicusThoticus'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchicusThoticus/pseuds/WenchicusThoticus) INCREDIBLE series called [Hozai](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590562) because man...that series changed my whole life. read that when you're done here, you won't regret it.
> 
> fic and chapter titles from "thank you for the venom" by my chemical romance.

It’s the way Ozai’s eyes wash over him during every conversation, like he’s something to be devoured or conquered.

Hakoda knows this imprisonment at the palace is more than just a punishment for both his own son as well as Ozai’s son trying to break him out of the Boiling Rock. Ozai had shown an interest in Hakoda after the invasion failed, and wanted to keep him there, then. But Ozai didn’t have a good enough excuse back then, Hakoda guesses. He didn’t have a good enough excuse as to why the chief of the Southern Water Tribe gets to live out his prison sentence in the Fire Nation Royal Palace instead of an actual prison cell. And now that Hakoda had tried to escape and humiliated the Fire Nation’s leading prison reputation, Ozai can take advantage. Now, Ozai can have what he wants, and Hakoda knows exactly what that is.

_Him._

He doesn’t know how he knows, but he does. It’s been eating away at the back of his mind ever since their interactions after the invasion and Hakoda would be a damn liar if he said the thought hasn’t crossed his mind in his weakest of moments. Ozai is attractive as much as he is evil, and Hakoda is no stranger to men...he never has been. He fell in love with Kya just after his tryst with Bato had ended, and promptly picked back up said tryst a few years after Kya passed. Trying to be with women after her passing was too difficult. Hakoda would much rather distract himself with something different than to try to reopen those terribly painful wounds all over again.

But Ozai is not a partner nor a lover. Ozai is a dictator that has some sick fantasy of Hakoda in his head that he can’t seem to let go of. The way he’d locked Hakoda in this very room after the invasion and tried to question him was less than convincing, but Ozai’s minuscule advances were intriguing to Hakoda. A sharp look here, the tiniest touch there, and the way Ozai seems to be just the slightest bit more relaxed around him had told Hakoda all he needed to know back then, but over the last few weeks he’d been lucky enough to forget about it. Now, it’s forced back into his mind, because Ozai is consistently and annoyingly _around._

“You’re not touching your food, Hakoda,” Ozai’s voice brings Hakoda back from the depths of his mind and his eyes find the Fire Lord’s where he sits in an armchair across the room. The man insists on sitting in on Hakoda’s meals whenever he wishes, even though Hakoda has made it _extremely_ clear that he doesn’t want Ozai around.

“What’s the point in eating when you’re just going to kill me eventually, anyway?” Hakoda’s tone is flippant and he’s sure it irritates Ozai; the Fire Lord grips the edges of the chair he’s in for the slightest of moments even though his expression stays as calm as ever. Hakoda smirks, and shrugs, leaning back in his chair as he sits at the small table in the bedroom. “Might as well speed up the process by starving myself.” Of course, he doesn’t plan on not eating, he just doesn’t like doing it while the Fire Lord is staring at him.

Ozai’s eyes narrow, if only the smallest bit. “Who said I was killing you? That would just be a waste.” This piques Hakoda’s interest. This whole time Ozai has skirted around the _real_ reason he has Hakoda here, but Hakoda thinks that maybe if he pushes enough buttons, pokes and prods at the stoic Fire Lord...maybe he’ll get the man to confess.

“A waste of what, might I ask?” Hakoda’s voice is curious now, and he adds, “My Lord.”

This seems to make Ozai’s golden eyes turn dark almost instantly. “Hm. Perhaps accompanying you for meals was a mistake, as you seem to be a bit too comfortable.” Ozai stands and smooths down his robes, then places his hands behind his back ever so gracefully. “Enjoy your food, Chieftain.” The Fire Lord makes his way toward the door and shuts it loudly. Hakoda can hear the locks being done from the outside, along with muffled voices most likely telling the guards at the door that no one is allowed in or out. Even so, Hakoda smiles and finally begins scarfing down his food.

He knows Ozai will be back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hakoda can’t wait to get Ozai to crack. It isn’t because he _wants_ whatever Ozai has planned for him, it’s because he can easily overpower him and escape if the man is in such a vulnerable state as he’d be in if Hakoda’s guesses are correct as to why he’s keeping him here. Hakoda doesn’t think he’s wrong, though. He’s seen the same look in Ozai’s eyes in many past lovers’ eyes, especially Bato. Except, Bato looks at him like he wants to be taken over and consumed, and Ozai looks at him like he could destroy Hakoda with one simple bite. If it weren’t intriguing then Hakoda might be sick every time he sees it, but since he’s trying his best to stay as sane as possible so he can plan an escape, he can’t let his current situation get to him. He has to act like he’s enjoying himself, like he _wants_ Ozai to devour him between the sheets. If not, he might puke every time he sees the Fire Lord, which is quite often, much to his dismay.

If Hakoda thinks too much about how Sokka and Zuko tried their best to rescue him, how Suki had made it out instead of him...he begins to lose himself. His son and his friends risked everything to find him and bust him out of prison, and Hakoda knows Sokka must be tearing himself apart at his failure. He also doesn’t like thinking about what his son might think if he knew Zuko’s father was personally holding him captive within the palace, like a pet in a cage. Hakoda wonders if Zuko knows about his father’s penchant for men, considering it’s illegal in the Fire Nation. Has Ozai been breaking his own family’s laws right under everyone’s noses? Does he often hold men hostage and treat them like a prey to be devoured?

Hakoda doesn’t know, but he knows he’s going to find out soon. He’s been here for nearly a week now and the most Ozai has done is sit in that chair and watch him eat. Hakoda knows the Fire Lord won’t hold himself back forever. He’s running out of time, and if his hunch is correct, then he’ll be kept here indefinitely. If his hunch is wrong...well, he tries not to think about that too often.

That night, Hakoda dreams of Bato. His hands, his lips, his body. It’s vague, but Hakoda knows it’s him. He misses Bato more than he can begin to articulate and he was so sure that he would be sent to the Boiling Rock _with_ Bato because his right hand man was there the entire time Hakoda was leading the group. But they singled out Hakoda as the leader and he supposes that his capture was somewhat premeditated, that Ozai had heard of him, and the Fire Lord most certainly wasn’t going to let Hakoda have a friend in prison, especially if he had _other_ plans in mind for the leader of the Southern Water Tribe.

When he wakes up, his skin is hot and the crimson sheets around him are tangled in his legs from how rough he’d been sleeping. He stretches his back and arms as he sits up, but jerks in fear when he hears a velvety voice coming from the chair across the room.

“Who, might I ask, is Bato?” The smirk on Ozai’s lips is menacing and alluring all at once. Hakoda is busy steadying his breath when the Fire Lord speaks again. “You were saying their name in your sleep, my dear Chieftain.”

The similarity of Ozai’s words to Hakoda’s from the night before isn’t lost on him, but he elects to ignore it as he tries to cover himself with the twisted sheets of the bed. Ozai’s eyes are boring into his bare torso far too much for his liking. “He’s none of your business.”

“He?” Ozai’s smirk grows for a small moment before his lips return to normal. Hakoda wishes he hadn’t slipped up like that. “Well, he certainly seems to be _your_ business.” The Fire Lord’s eyes fall, and Hakoda follows them to where there’s a tent underneath the sheet covering him. _Fuck._ “Tell me, Hakoda, do you often have sexual dreams about other men?”

Hakoda’s anger is starting to boil to the surface now. He isn’t playing this game with Ozai. He isn’t used to not having the upper hand when it comes to their...situation. “As I said, _Ozai,_ it’s none of your business.” He expects that calling him by his name will make the Fire Lord explode, demanding respect and to be addressed by only his title, but Ozai remains seated. His claw-like fingers tap on the arm of the chair, and he hums in lieu of a laugh.

“Lying will only make your situation worse,” Ozai says, smoothly. Hakoda glowers.

“Don’t you have a country to run? Why are you always _here,_ bothering me?” He tries his best to keep his voice from being too aggressive, but it’s just in his blood at this point to be angry whenever he’s around anyone from the Fire Nation, and he is now constantly in the presence of their _leader._ It’s a wonder he’s been able to hold himself together all this time.

Ozai doesn’t take his hungry eyes off of Hakoda. “Why are you avoiding my question?”

Hakoda stares. He doesn’t want to tell this man anything about himself, because information is how he enacts his cruel, sick ways onto the world. The more information he has, the more evil he can do, and Hakoda is not about to be dumb enough to give Ozai anything that could be used against him later on. _Especially_ when it has to do with Bato.

“Do you _really_ think I’m going to answer truthfully? What incentive do I have to be honest with you? You can do anything you’d like to me, regardless. I’m trapped here. I’m not telling you anything about me.” Hakoda tries his best to sound confident, but halfway through his speech Ozai had stood up from his chair and began striding over to the bed. When he reaches it, he leans over to become eye level with Hakoda, who attempts to remain calm even though he can feel his heart jump into his throat out of fear. “Get away from me.”

“Now, what incentive do I have to listen to you?” Ozai mocks him with a disgusting grin. A slender hand snakes from behind the Fire Lord’s back to roughly grip Hakoda’s chin, fingers digging into his jaw. Ozai’s voice drops to a dangerous level. “You don’t have to tell me anything, my dear Chieftain. Your body tells it, all on its own.” Ozai’s tongue slips out to wipe across his own lips; Hakoda’s eyes are drawn to it for only a moment before returning to the sharp golden orbs burning into him. “You are not an imbecile, Hakoda. You know why you’re here. You’ve known since I had you brought here after the eclipse. And yet, you ignore it, when if you simply embraced it, I might let you go free.”

Lies. Beautiful lies wrapped up in hope, being spoken to him by an attractive man with an attractive voice. But Ozai is right; Hakoda isn’t an imbecile. He knows Ozai will never let him go free, especially after this. Hakoda could now bring down the Fire Lord’s entire reign with the measly knowledge that Ozai fucks men, simply because there are laws against it in the Fire Nation. His own people would turn against him, overthrow him, and put someone new on the throne. Most likely someone without the tainted blood of the treacherous Royal Family, so not even Zuko would be able to assume his place as next in line. Hakoda could destroy Ozai, which means Hakoda will either spend the rest of his life in this room, or he will die after the Fire Lord gets what he wants from him.

Ozai lets go of him after they’d stayed there, eyes locked, for what felt like forever. Hakoda takes in a few deep breaths before he speaks. “If you know I’m not stupid, then do you really expect me to believe you’ll let me go if I comply? I refuse to indulge you. I’m going to die here, anyway, what’s the point in giving you what you want?”

The smile that forms on Ozai’s lips as he stands straight again is terrible. Hakoda’s stomach flips and he feels sick. “A smart man, as predicted. But you still fail to see how you’re already giving me exactly what I want.” With this, Ozai turns and starts walking toward the door, and before Hakoda can even gather his thoughts enough to respond, he’s gone.

What the _hell_ did he mean by that?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The more Hakoda thinks about what Ozai said, the more the pieces come together for him. He’s had at least a full day, alone, to think about it. Ozai isn’t a simple man. He won’t enjoy simple people, or mundane sex. He would want something that challenges him, or someone that he has to chase, someone that he has to force into enjoying being with him. And what better conquest than the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, a man burdened by war and grief brought on by the Fire Nation itself?

Ozai doesn’t _want_ Hakoda to comply. Even if he’s been pushing for Hakoda to submit and do what he wants, he doesn’t really want that. Sure, he’d probably take it either way, but The Fire Lord wants a chase, he wants a struggle, he wants a challenge...and Hakoda insulting him, pushing his buttons, and defying him at every turn _is_ giving him exactly what he wants.

Hakoda really wishes he could just die, at this point. He doesn’t know what he should do, considering if he does what Ozai wants then he’d be doing what he feels is right, but giving the Fire Lord everything he’s been asking for and satisfying the man’s sexual needs. If Hakoda throws himself to Ozai just to spite him, he’d be insulting every single person he’s lost to the Fire Nation and betraying his own morals. So what, exactly, does he do in this situation?

Nothing. He chooses to do nothing. If he refuses to speak, refuses to acknowledge Ozai’s presence, maybe the Fire Lord will get so frustrated that he just kills Hakoda and ends this sick game of his. Hakoda would rather be dead than to give Ozai what he wants.

When his final meal of the day isn’t delivered to him, Hakoda grows anxious. Ozai must be playing a different game now, one where he deprives Hakoda of his basic needs and makes him weak, easier to fight off. But a servant comes into his room with Fire Nation clothing fit for a royal, and tells him that he will be having his meal with the Fire Lord in the dining hall. Hakoda stares at the woman in disbelief.

“Is he not concerned about me escaping?” He asks, ignoring her insistence that he take the clothing from her arms.

She shakes her head. “You will be escorted by guards, with your hands bound, and return to your room the same way. The Fire Lord requested more guards around the dining hall as well at every entrance, exit, and window in the palace. You cannot escape.”

Hakoda scoffs as he undresses, stomach growling from waiting longer than usual for food. “He keeps underestimating me,” he grumbles, not to her, just in general. The clothes fit perfectly and Hakoda wonders if Ozai had them made or tailored within a day’s time, because the Fire Lord himself is smaller than Hakoda, even if only in stature. Hakoda gives himself a once-over in the mirror next to the bed and hates what he sees; he looks like an actual Fire Nation citizen. He doesn’t dare touch his hair...he refuses to change it just to please Ozai. His braids and wolftail are a part of his culture and Hakoda isn’t taking them out just to put his hair in one of those ridiculous Fire Nation topknots.

The guards outside his door clasp metal handcuffs around his wrists and lead him across the palace. Along the way, Hakoda notes doors and windows that he could possibly make an escape to later. He won’t tonight, because that would be too predictable, but Ozai made a mistake when he allowed this to happen. Hakoda is going to use any information he can gather about the palace layout to his advantage later on.

The moment he enters the dining hall, he’s greeted by the scent of fresh food and Ozai’s smirking form. “Well, don’t you look just _endearing_ in red.” Hakoda doesn’t speak, even as the guards sit him down on the other end of the long table and take the handcuffs off his wrists. Hakoda reaches for the cup of water in front of him as Ozai continues on. “I thought we might try something different tonight. If you can handle this, then I have quite the surprise for you when you get back to your room.”

Hakoda’s eyes look up at him for a moment. What could he possibly have to give Hakoda that could be considered any kind of reward for good behavior? Not that it matters, because Hakoda is pretty sure after an entire meal of the silent treatment that Ozai isn’t going to be feeling quite as generous as he currently seems to be.

“Nothing to say? Hm,” the Fire Lord muses, while Hakoda begins eating whatever meat is on his plate. It’s a few more moments before Ozai speaks again. “I see you’ve figured out my game. What a smart little pet.”

This comment makes Hakoda’s skin crawl and he falters for a moment, looking up, but still doesn’t say anything. Ozai is going to pick him apart until he explodes, most likely, but Hakoda refuses to give him the satisfaction of it. He has to remain calm. He can’t let Ozai win.

They eat in silence for a while. Servants bring more food when Hakoda finishes his plate and Ozai requests a cup of wine for him, which Hakoda gladly takes. Being riddled with alcohol will most certainly make dealing with Ozai a lot easier than usual. Halfway into his cup, however, Hakoda starts to regret that choice. His body is taken over by soft tingles and it isn’t the alcohol, because being tipsy or drunk is a feeling that Hakoda recognizes extremely well. This is something completely different, something that Hakoda has only experienced one other time in his life, when he and Bato were experimenting with foreign herbs brewed into a tea.

“You put an aphrodisiac into the wine?” Hakoda breathes out, as his body begins to slowly heat up and pool into his gut. His eyes find Ozai’s, and the Fire Lord looks more amused than Hakoda thinks he’s ever seen the man.

“I was curious as to how much you could be pushed before you came to me begging,” Ozai says, voice lilted and light. Hakoda begins sweating. “Even so, you won’t be getting anything from me, which I’m sure you’re very much aware of.”

Hakoda’s body feels like it’s on fire now, and it’s only been a few minutes. His skin is sweaty and sensitive, each graze of the fabric he’s wearing sending more tingles through his nerves, and he can feel his cock pulsing as it grows harder with each passing second. If he were coherent enough, Hakoda would climb across the table and choke Ozai to death for doing this to him.

“Fuck you,” Hakoda says, voice nearly cracking, and he hates himself for it because Ozai actually _laughs_ in response.

“I would wager that at this very moment, you wish you could.” The Fire Lord’s words just send Hakoda more into his pit of rage, but he can’t move, because if he does then his clothes will rub against his skin and he’ll make a sound that will be the least masculine thing he’s ever done. Just how strong did he make this shit? When Hakoda and Bato had tried this, it was most definitely not this intense in the slightest, and it also took roughly a half hour to even start to take effect. Hakoda supposes that being the most feared and powerful man in the world gives Ozai access to things that Hakoda could only dream of.

While he’s deep within his thoughts and trying to center himself, Hakoda feels pure arousal run down his spine like cold water. He takes in a small breath that he immediately regrets, because Ozai laughs again and stands up. Hakoda begins to panic, because if Ozai so much as barely brushes his skin, then he’s going to be completely done for. He’ll lose it and Ozai will win, and Hakoda will never be able to forgive himself if that happens.

Ozai runs his fingers along the edge of the table as he nears Hakoda, humming in contemplation. “Would you like to be escorted back to your room, Hakoda? You seem to be finished eating.” When Hakoda doesn’t respond, mainly because if he does then he’ll just insult the man and he refuses to give Ozai what he wants, the Fire Lord takes Hakoda’s jaw in this grip like he had the day before. Only this time, Hakoda’s entire body fills with heat at the touch, but he tries his absolute hardest to not make a single sound. “Or would you rather follow me to my own room, and I can help you take care of that situation between your legs.”

Hakoda actually _growls_ and he’s surprised it doesn’t turn into a moan. “Rot in hell, Ozai.” Again, Ozai laughs in amusement as he lets go of Hakoda only to run smooth fingers down his neck. The sensation is nearly enough to have Hakoda mewling and bucking, but he controls himself, even if the restraint he’s showing is making him sweat even more.

“Mm, you’re more resilient than I thought,” Ozai comments, lips turned up into a smirk. His fingers trail down further, only stopping to trace circles into Hakoda’s chest. The touch has brought Hakoda’s cock to full hardness, throbbing underneath his clothes, and his skin feels like it’s restlessly tingling underneath Ozai’s fingers. “Perhaps I’ll play with you a bit, if you think you can handle it.”

Hakoda wants to be angry, he wants to drag Ozai by his hair and slam the man’s head against the table until he stops breathing and bleeds to death. But he doesn’t have the focus, considering he feels like he’s about to explode into an orgasm if Ozai continues just simply running his fingers over Hakoda’s skin. “I want you to get your hands off me.”

“That’s simply not an option, my dear Chieftain,” Ozai’s voice is lower as he leans down, fingers moving up again only to quickly grip into Hakoda’s hair, jerking his head to the side. The pain swiftly turns to pleasure and Hakoda hisses to stop the groan creeping up his throat, and in a moment of clarity his arm comes up to shove Ozai’s away. The Fire Lord’s fingers slip from his hair and Hakoda stands, pushing his hands against Ozai’s chest as hard as he can, but all that happens is a small stumble. His energy is nearly used up from this outburst and he curses himself for being impulsive, because surely now Ozai is going to lock him in his room and never-- “You’re putting up such a fight. It’s quite amusing.”

Or, Ozai is _fucking insane,_ and Hakoda had forgotten that a struggle is exactly what he wants.

“F-Fuck...off…” Hakoda struggles to keep his balance as his clothing (that he’s slowly realizing was not needed at all, and was a carefully calculated plan to keep him aroused from the aphrodisiac) rubs softly against his skin, the silk a cool contrast to the heat of his own body. It becomes clear that he can’t hold himself up, and when Hakoda tries to grip onto the chair he’d been sitting in, his sweaty hand slips on the metal and he falls forward...into Ozai.

Hakoda grips onto Ozai’s robes to keep himself up and he feels like such a failure. If his children saw him right now they’d be ashamed to call him their father, but here he is, using the Fire Lord to keep his balance because if not, he’d be on the floor trying not to reach between his own legs.

“You’re just making this too easy now, Hakoda,” Ozai’s voice rumbles in his chest, the chest that Hakoda’s face is pressed up against, and the vibration of it against his skin is just _too much._ Hakoda’s cock throbs and twitches, begging to be touched, and Hakoda doesn’t know how much longer he can do this. Ozai’s fingers are on his chin again, this time gentle and lithe, to pull his head up. Their eyes meet and Hakoda can see the intense lust blowing the Fire Lord’s pupils wide. “It would be so easy to just take you, here and now, but you know just as well as I do that’s not what I want.”

It’s now that Hakoda sparks an idea, one that just might end in his death, but at this point he’d take anything over the humiliation of what’s happening right now.

“Take me, Ozai,” Hakoda breathes out, hands pulling at the Fire Lord’s robes. In the back of his mind, he knows this isn’t going to work, but the only thing he can think about is how much he needs to get away from Ozai before he actually, _genuinely_ starts begging to be fucked. If he can get Ozai to grow bored of him, then he might be sent back to his room to take care of his leaking cock by himself. “I don’t care about your stupid game, just...just touch me…”

Ozai huffs out a laugh, peeling Hakoda’s hands from his robes and pushing him back. “Do you honestly expect me to believe you flipped that quickly? I don’t enjoy being manipulated, Hakoda.” The Fire Lord puts his hands behind his back and tilts his head to the side as Hakoda’s breathing gets heavy. The heat pulsing throughout his body is starting to cloud his mind, and he actually lets out a soft breath when Ozai steps toward him. “Still yet, you’re proving to be quite the prize. Let’s get you your reward, hm?”

Hakoda seethes through his arousal, hands gripping the table behind him almost painfully, trying to stay on his feet. He has to mentally steady himself to even speak clearly. “I thought you don’t enjoy being manipulated.”

“I don’t,” Ozai responds, and his voice has a hard edge to it that Hakoda hasn’t heard all night. The tone sends pleasure to pool in his gut. “But your effort to manipulate me only stems from your need to be away from me, and that is precisely what I expect from you.”

“You’re…” Hakoda starts, breaths heavy as he glares at Ozai. He swallows back arousal as sweat drips from his jaw. “You’re sick. And disgusting. I...I hope you burn.” It’s the worst insult he can come up with at the moment, considering his own body feels like it’s burning from the inside out.

Ozai reaches forward to bring Hakoda’s wrists in front of him, and the smile on his lips doesn’t falter, even as Hakoda weakly struggles to get out of his grip. “My dear Chieftain...you flatter me.” The Fire Lord’s grip is strong and Hakoda is weak, unable to focus on anything other than his own arousal and the tingling sensations pulsing through his arms from Ozai’s touch.

He’s pulled to the door, and in his haze he recognizes the cold metal of handcuffs around his wrists. He barely recognizes the corridors he’s led down, only feels the cold tingles the metal around his wrists is sending through his body, flowing through him until finally resting at the base of his throbbing cock. Hakoda just wants to touch himself, he just wants _release,_ but Ozai seems to be getting pleasure from depriving him of that privilege. It would be sickening if he weren’t currently panting for breath and leaking from his cock.

When they reach Hakoda’s chamber, Ozai turns to face him. “Do realize that this is not a show of trust, nor is it going to be a recurring incident. This is simply a part of my plan, but you’ll forget that soon enough considering how far gone you are. But not to worry,” the Fire Lord leans into Hakoda’s ear, pulling him forward by the cuffs connecting his hands and Hakoda bites back a mewl. “I’ll remind you of that later.” Hakoda doesn’t know what’s going on. All he knows is lust, and arousal, and can Ozai continue talking like that to him just a little bit more?

No. He can’t give in, he can’t _actually_ want that monster. It’s just the aphrodisiac talking. Hakoda has to remember that.

The doors to the room open and there’s movement inside, not that it strikes Hakoda as strange considering he’s so out of it. But once Ozai pulls him inside and the doors shut behind them, Hakoda’s haze is lifted into clarity for the smallest of moments when he hears the voice in front of him.

“Hakoda?”


	2. give me all your hopeless hearts and make me ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/cw: blood, death, violence
> 
> this is posted from my phone and not edited so i apologize if there’s typos

Hakoda looks up and thinks he’s hallucinating. He tries to step forward but Ozai has a grip on his cuffs. “B-Bato?”

Something is wrong. Something is so  _ terribly _ wrong, Bato shouldn’t be here, but Hakoda can’t think about it. All he can think about is the way Bato is rushing to him and wrapping those familiar strong arms around him. Hakoda actually moans at the sensation of someone he actually cares about being pressed up against him, and goes to return the gesture, but the handcuffs are still in place. His eyes flicker over to Ozai for a split second.

“What’s going on, Hakoda? Why are you here...why is  _ he _ here?” Bato’s tone is harsh at the end, and Hakoda wishes he wouldn’t be so stupid. Ozai doesn’t want  _ him, _ he’s just using him. Bato could be killed the moment Ozai deems him useless. But why would Bato be useless, when he’s so warm and muscular and he smells like salt and spices and—

“The less you know, the better,” Ozai’s voice comes from beside him and Hakoda barely registers it, because Bato is right here in front of him and Hakoda needs to feel him, to kiss him, to hold him, to  _ fuck _ him… “I suggest you take care of him before he bursts.”

The next thing Hakoda knows, the handcuffs on his wrists are gone and Ozai’s presence moves; he’s in his usual chair and Hakoda would find it annoying if Bato weren’t here, looking adorably confused. “What is he talking about, Hakoda? What’s—”

Hakoda doesn’t waste any time. The fog in his mind shoves him forward, crashing his lips against Bato’s and drinking in the electric feeling shooting throughout every nerve in his body. It’s short, because Bato pushes him back and Hakoda  _ whines, _ he actually whines at the loss of contact. “Bato,  _ please—” _

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He asks this like Hakoda isn’t  _ sweating _ and his cock isn’t straining against his clothing. But, with the robes he’s wearing, the bulge that’s likely in his pants isn’t visible. Hakoda supposes that was a calculated move on Ozai’s part, as well. “We’re in the Fire Nation, in front of the Fire Lord himself, and you want to kiss me? Do you realize we could be  _ murdered _ for that, Hakoda?” Bato’s eyes look behind Hakoda for a moment, likely to Ozai, but Hakoda isn’t having it. He doesn’t want to explain what’s going on here, he just wants Bato naked and underneath him.

Luckily, Hakoda doesn’t have to explain. “Don’t worry yourself too much, he isn’t going to think clearly enough to even comprehend what you’re saying.” Ozai’s voice comes from behind them while Hakoda pants for breath, hands gripping Bato’s shoulders to keep himself steady as heat and arousal continue to pulse through him in waves.

“What did you do to him?” Bato speaks harshly, confident. Even the simple question drives Hakoda mad, just the tone of Bato’s voice is enough to have him pressing himself up against the other man like a dog in heat.

“Nothing he hasn’t done before, with you,” Ozai says, smoothly, to which Bato looks back at Hakoda, confusion mixed with betrayal in his eyes. Before Bato can even question him, though, Ozai is explaining. “He knew what was happening to him before I could even mention it, and taking into account that you’re the only lover he’s taken since his wife and the fact that plants with this kind of effect on the human body only grow in the Fire Nation, the two of you would have had to have been at war together to even come across it.” The Fire Lord pauses and Hakoda can feel eyes on him but he doesn’t care. He continues rubbing his face into Bato’s neck. “Instead of questioning everything, I suggest you do what you were brought here to do, or you will be of no use to me.”

Bato looks back to Hakoda, pulling the man out of his neck. Hakoda doesn’t hesitate to press their lips together again and that same incredible, hot, tingling sensation happens, which only drives Hakoda to press himself harder into Bato. He thrusts his hips forward to get friction to his neglected, leaking length and groans into Bato’s mouth when his cock rubs against something substantial. The pleasure that radiates throughout his body is just so satisfying, and Hakoda can’t think about anything but getting more of it, getting more of Bato, his partner, his lover, his  _ everything. _ Bato is here, in front of him, kissing him...and Hakoda doesn’t care what the reason is for that at the moment.

Hakoda’s hands grip into Bato’s prison clothing and pull him back toward the bed while their mouths are attached, with Hakoda kissing hungrily and Bato still unsure. Hakoda pays his hesitation no mind and shoves Bato onto the bed, climbing on top of him and ripping open his shirt to feel the hard muscles underneath. With a long and low groan, Hakoda begins rutting his pulsing cock against Bato’s thigh, breaths hitching every few seconds as he runs his tongue down his lover’s neck. Finally, Bato seems to relax and lets out a soft moan as his hands move up Hakoda’s back to thread into his hair, the sensation sending Hakoda into another fit of muffled groans.

“B-Bato…” Hakoda breathes out into the other’s neck, hands frantically undressing himself. It takes a few rushed moments for Hakoda to get the Fire Nation robes off, but once he does he rolls his hips down into Bato’s once more. “I...I need to fuck you... _ please, _ Bato…” Hakoda’s words are spoken into Bato’s neck, and then there are hot lips and his tongue going back to work. Bato’s hips lift instinctively, but he shakes his head.

“In front of  _ him?” _ He asks, incredulous. “Hakoda—”

“You might recall why you were brought here, Bato of the Southern Water Tribe,” Ozai cuts him off, and a terribly pleasant shiver envelops Hakoda’s body when he hears the Fire Lord’s voice. “Surely getting fucked by your lover isn’t what you thought would happen when you were taken from prison. If my presence hinders your enjoyment, then there’s not much I can say to that effect, my dear Bato. I’m not leaving.”

Hakoda looks over to where Ozai sits, lounging in his usual chair, looking as serene as ever. He wonders for only a moment if Ozai will join once they get into things, but Hakoda doesn’t want that. It’s just the lust talking...it’s only the fog clouding his mind. “Ignore him. Pants,” Hakoda can’t seem to form full sentences at this point, because he feels like he’s going to explode. Bato understands regardless, and complies easily, just like he always does and Hakoda loves it. He loves having Bato underneath him, falling apart at his touch, pliant beneath his lips and fingertips.

If Hakoda is honest with himself, he’d realize that having eyes on him while he licks and sucks on Bato’s neck, a stroking hand around Bato’s hardening length...it excites him. Exhilarates him, even. If it were anyone other than the fucking Fire Lord, Hakoda would be putting on a much better show and making more sounds, pulling more moans from Bato, being more vocal. But the person watching them isn’t some third man or woman they’ve invited into their bedroom, and this isn’t even  _ their _ bedroom. This is a prison cell; a gilded, silk, cushy prison cell and even through all his hazed lust Hakoda still refuses to give Ozai the satisfaction of dinner  _ and _ a show.

Bato’s hips continue to buck up into Hakoda’s hand and Hakoda is about to turn his attention to Bato’s neglected ass, but he realizes there’s something vitally important that they’re missing, and Hakoda can’t continue without it. He looks over at Ozai again while his hand continues slow strokes to Bato’s cock. Before he can even speak, though, Ozai is standing with a smirk on his lips and making his way over to them. Hakoda is scared at first, but the Fire Lord pulls a small vial from inside his robes and hands it to him; it’s oil. Hakoda is starting to wonder if Ozai can  _ actually _ read minds.

“Can’t have you making him bleed, can we?” Ozai muses, and his fingers trail down Hakoda’s bare back before he moves to sit in his chair again. Hakoda can still feel the touch on his back as he pulls the stopper from the vial and coats his fingers.

Bato has always loved being fingered. From the times they were teenage boys fumbling with shaking hands to now, as Hakoda skillfully works Bato open with one, two, and three fingers...it’s always been something Bato enjoys a little  _ too _ much. It’s almost like he  _ wants _ to be so close to having that sweet spot inside him nudged, but just not quite getting there yet. Bato enjoys the long game, the nights when Hakoda would spend hours just working him up into a frenzied mess of arousal and need. Hakoda misses it, he misses  _ Bato, _ but for once this isn’t about his needy lover. Hakoda is the one frantic and longing for release this time, and even though Bato looks like he could come apart at any moment just from Hakoda’s fingers alone...there isn’t time. The longer they wait, the more the aphrodisiac will wear off, the more coherent Hakoda will become, and he’ll be painfully aware of Ozai watching his every move. He can’t perform well with his greatest enemy in the room.

The moment Bato’s back arches off the bed, Hakoda knows it’s time. He can’t wait anymore, not with Bato’s shaking breaths forming into moans and needy hands gripping at Hakoda’s hair and shoulders. Hakoda pulls his fingers out then coats his dick with more of the oil, groaning low in his throat at the incredible sensation the hand on his cock gives him. His body is still on fire, nerves lit up and skin tingling at every touch. He strokes himself for a moment or two and he can feel both Bato’s and Ozai’s eyes on him as he does so, which does nothing but inflate his ego and spur him on more. Hakoda casts his head back as the building pleasure takes over his too-hot body, moaning out into the silent air of the room. He doesn’t know why his eyes go to Ozai, but they do, and he almost instinctively licks his bottom lip then pulls it between his teeth with a soft groan. To his surprise, Ozai shifts from his seat, like he’s uncomfortable. Hakoda smiles, returning his eyes to Bato.

Bato...the one underneath him and looking at him like he isn’t something to be consumed, but something to be admired. Something to be loved. Bato never ceases to make Hakoda feel like he’s more than enough for him, that Hakoda is his everything, that Hakoda is the beginning and end of his universe. Even now, in the shitty situation they’re in, Bato’s admiration has Hakoda feeling like a teenage boy again. He revels in it.

Hakoda removes his hand from his cock and Bato complies easily, legs spreading apart more and hips lifting so Hakoda can guide his cock inside of him with ease. The moment even just the tip of his cock is inside Bato, Hakoda’s pleasure amplifies by an insane number and he moans so loud that it has to be a disruption for someone. Bato’s face is clenched in what Hakoda guesses is that strange mixture of both pain and pleasure as he continues to push in, slowly bottoming out and letting out the most  _ satisfied _ sound of pleasure he thinks has ever come out of his own mouth. Bato hums, smile on his face as Hakoda hooks his arms under his lover’s legs and Bato wraps his own arms around Hakoda’s neck to bring him down and kiss him.

When Hakoda starts moving, they both moan into each other’s mouths and Hakoda can instantly feel an orgasm creeping in on him, courtesy of the aphrodisiac. Hakoda snaps his hips forward harshly, over and over, swallowing down Bato’s sounds of pleasure like they were sins to be washed away. Bato breathes out his name and for the smallest of moments, Hakoda forgets where they are because Bato is just  _ so beautiful _ like this that it takes his breath away. The only thing that matters is bringing Bato pleasure, seeing Bato fall apart, hearing Bato’s pleasured groans. His cock feels like it’s going to explode at any moment but Hakoda doesn’t care, he just wants to feel Bato around him for the rest of forever.

His hips begin losing their rhythm, breaths getting heavy, and Bato notices. He pulls their lips apart and grips Hakoda’s hair. “Come inside me, Hakoda,” he says, and like that isn’t absolutely enough to drive Hakoda insane, he adds on to it. “Fill me.”

Hakoda comes undone right then and there. He shoves his cock into Bato as deep as it’ll go, cum spilling out into him in giant ropes. The orgasm that emanates through his body is enough to make Hakoda’s vision go white. Every nerve in his body is on fire, the hair on his skin is standing on end, and Hakoda’s pleasure hits a peak, one so high that he’s never experienced it before, where the only way out is down. So down he goes.

When he comes back from his frenzied thrusting inside his lover, he realizes that Bato is wincing from overstimulation and his cock is still at full attention, leaking from the tip and even though Hakoda is still just as hard as he was before they started, he stills inside Bato and wraps a hand around the red length between them and starts pumping. Bato’s back arches off the bed in the most beautiful way and he lets out moans that Hakoda relishes in. The way Bato’s muscles are clenching around Hakoda’s cock feels heavenly, and not a moment later Bato comes in hot white spurts across his own stomach and Hakoda’s hand, a long groan emitting from deep in his throat.

As Bato comes down from his high, Hakoda’s cock twitches inside him. He’s still hard and he doesn’t know how, but he  _ does _ know that the thought of being able to fuck Bato with his own cum as lubricant is insanely arousing. He starts thrusting again, long and slow strokes, moaning out at the stimulation. Bato shakes his head and hisses from the pain of it.

_ “Spirits, _ Hakoda, you can’t seriously still be this hard…” Bato’s voice sounds a little pained. He presses his palms against Hakoda’s chest to still him and Hakoda can’t stop the smallest whimper from escaping his mouth. Bato looks like he wants to say something else, but he’s cut off by the third person in the room that Hakoda had very fortunately forgotten about while they fucked.

“He’s going to need more than one, I’m afraid,” Ozai’s serpentine voice coils around them both, but the sound of it sends tendrils of arousal down Hakoda’s spine. He hates it. “I suggest you give him what he needs...unless you’d rather  _ me _ service him instead.”

This seems to set Bato off. He shoves Hakoda away from him, cock instantly pulling out of his oversensitive hole but Bato doesn’t seem to care. He stands and has cum dribbling down his thighs, but still manages to seem at least a little intimidating with his fists clenched by his sides. Hakoda reaches for him, the clouds in his mind coming back, but Bato pulls away to address the Fire Lord. “I’m getting a little tired of taking your  _ suggestions. _ You’re sick.”

Hakoda watches, admiring, as Ozai rises from his seat and strides over to Bato, only stopping a few centimeters from the other’s naked body. The Fire Lord’s eyes rake down Bato, and something in Hakoda’s mind is screaming at him to pull Bato back, that Ozai is going to do something horrible, but at the moment all he can think about is how attractive both of the men in front of him are.

“I would advise you to watch your tone with me, or this prideful outburst just might be your last farewell.” Ozai’s voice is low, nearly a snarl, and Hakoda just barely forgets all the horrible things Ozai has done. All the terrible, awful things the Fire Nation has done to him, his people, his children. Hakoda forgets, and he breaks.

In an instant, his lust and arousal has him on his knees in front of Ozai, between the two. Hakoda’s mind is just as hazed as it had been before he fucked Bato and he briefly wonders if the sex even did anything to sate him, because he’s acting ten times more desperate at the moment. While Bato protests and tries to pull him to his feet, Hakoda pushes apart Ozai’s robes and quickly pulls apart the tie holding up the Fire Lord’s pants. When he pulls them down, he’s pleasantly surprised to find Ozai is hard...almost achingly so. His cock is long and pink and leaking and Hakoda immediately takes it into his mouth, which now makes him fully convinced that he has no control over his own actions anymore. He is a slave to his own lust, a lust that Ozai himself had brought on with his stupid wine.

Hakoda moans around the Fire Lord’s cock. It feels hot and heavy in his mouth, on his tongue. He believes for the smallest of moments that he’s going to suck Ozai off, that he’s going to make the Fire Lord himself fall apart in his mouth, but the fantasy is short-lived. After a few moments of Hakoda desperately sucking on his cock, Ozai grips his hair and pulls him up. Hakoda is panting for breath and his hands move to at the very least  _ touch _ Ozai’s erection, but the Fire Lord actually produces a fire in his hand to prevent Hakoda from doing so.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me, did I?” Ozai’s eyes are narrowed but his voice holds the lightest tone of amusement with it. His grip gets stronger in Hakoda’s hair. “You know this isn’t what I want from you, Hakoda.”

“You’re hard,” Hakoda counters, breathless and strained. His eyes plead with the Fire Lord because he’s just  _ so far gone _ at this point. “Just this once.  _ Please, _ Ozai…”

Bato’s hand is on his wrist then, tingles spilling throughout his body from the touch. “Hakoda, stop this, it’s just the herbs talking…” There’s something in Bato’s voice. It sounds like sadness or hurt, maybe even betrayal. “You’ll hate yourself later for willingly doing this…” Hakoda barely hears him. His entire attention is on the man in front of him, pure want and lust seeping out of Hakoda’s every pore. In the back of his mind, he knows Bato is right, but the lust is just too much to ignore.

Hakoda moves his hand up, eyes locked with Ozai’s, and he splays his fingers across the man’s halfway exposed chest. His own heart is thumping hard in his chest, but he can feel the Fire Lord’s underneath his touch as well. His voice is low when he speaks. “Ozai…please.”

In an instant, Hakoda is thrown aside. His head aches from how hard Ozai had been gripping his hair and he stumbles to catch himself on the wall before he hits it too hard. When he looks up he sees that Ozai now has Bato with a hand wrapped around his throat as Bato thrashes and struggles to get away. Curious, Hakoda’s eyes trail down, and sure enough he sees Ozai’s cock twitch. Interesting.

Another moment passes and Ozai has Bato’s back pressed against his chest, with the hand that had been choking him untying Bato’s hair to use the thin tie as a way to restrain his hands together behind him. Throughout all of this Bato is trying to kick and bite and scratch his way free, but Ozai remains as calm as ever even though something dark has taken over his eyes. Hakoda can’t help but watch as whatever is happening takes place, cock pulsing between his legs. Ozai finally gets Bato secure after several insults and Bato pleading with Hakoda to help him. Hakoda knows that wouldn’t be a good idea; Ozai would burn one or both of them, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see what the Fire Lord has in store for Bato.

“You see, Hakoda,” Ozai starts, arm around Bato’s neck, restricting his ability to get air but not  _ quite _ choking him. “If you acted like your dear Bato, here, I’d have no problem doing as I please with you. Where’s the fun in a mate that just complies so willfully?”

“We aren’t animals in heat, we’re—” Bato starts, but Ozai tightens the arm around his neck. He still tries to choke out the last of his sentence.  _ “—people.” _

Ozai laughs low into Bato’s ear, brushing his lips across it. The sight makes Hakoda take in a sharp breath. “Are you sure about that? Hakoda is  _ very _ much acting like an animal in heat. It’s quite entertaining, but let’s see just how much we have to push him before he gives me what I want, shall we?”

Hakoda is confused, and he hasn’t moved this whole time. He stands there, watching as Ozai lets go of Bato’s neck to reach up to his hair and pull the crown from his head as Bato starts on a tirade. “If you had never drugged him to begin with, he’d give you the sick game that you want because he  _ fucking hates you _ like everyone else in the world does. Why can’t you do this with someone else? Why us? Just let us rot in prison if you—” Bato is cut off, because Ozai has the sharp ends of the Fire Lord crown pressed into the skin of his neck.

“I think that’s enough talking from you,” Ozai says, and presses harder into Bato’s neck. Blood trickles down the metal slowly and Bato hisses; Ozai’s eyes lock onto Hakoda’s. “Can you fight off the effects of the wine long enough to save your dear Bato’s life, I wonder?” More blood; it starkly contrasts the pale of Ozai’s hand.

For the first time in what feels like hours, Hakoda’s mind isn’t riddled with fog.

He lunges forward but Ozai steps back and brings Bato with him. Hakoda seethes. “Stop. Let him go.” It’s all he can seem to get out because his heart is threatening to explode from his chest. If Ozai digs much deeper into Bato’s throat, he’ll bleed out and die.

The smile that tugs at Ozai’s lips is unforgettably disgusting. Hakoda can’t believe he  _ actually _ had this man’s dick in his mouth earlier. “Now, why would I stop when you’re finally giving me exactly what I want, my dear Chieftain?” The crown presses deeper into Bato’s neck and he begins choking for air as more blood spills down Ozai’s hand to drip onto the floor.

“I will rip you apart down to your every finger if you do not let him go right now.” Hakoda’s voice holds a warning that he isn’t even sure he can keep, but he knows he will die trying. He can’t lose Bato, especially not over a sick man’s sexual game. “Get your filthy hands off of him, Ozai.”

“You will address me as your Lord or I will kill him this very moment,” Ozai spits out, his mask cracking and breaking now that he’s finally getting to play out his fantasies. Hakoda watches as Ozai licks his lips and his hips twitch forward every so often...this man is truly fucked up in any and every way possible. Hakoda has heard of people that get off on violence, but this is something entirely different. Ozai is dangling Bato’s life in front of him like Bato is some treat that Hakoda has to jump through flaming hoops for, but Hakoda has a sickening feeling that no matter what he does or what he gives Ozai, Bato won’t make it out of this unscathed. Even so, he’d rather Bato be beaten and burned half to death than actually have his life taken from him. Hakoda doesn’t know how he’d even survive if he knew Bato was dead.

Hakoda steps forward and isn’t surprised when Ozai steps back more. His hands curl into fists. “I’m not doing anything you say until you let him go.”

Ozai seems to think this over. Hakoda sees something flash across his amber eyes but he doesn’t have time to process exactly what it is, because Ozai is letting go of Bato and stepping back. Bato takes in a huge breath and clutches his neck with his newly freed hands to stop it from bleeding, and Hakoda is pressed against him as quickly as his legs will take him, trying to keep the tears behind his eyes from falling. Bato is okay. Ozai let him go. Bato is alive.

Bato stiffens. Hakoda looks up to see fear in his eyes. Panic rushes through Hakoda and he frantically looks around, eyes stopping when they see Ozai behind Bato. The Fire Lord steps back once more and Bato falls forward into Hakoda, who catches him. He’s bleeding from his side and Hakoda looks at Ozai; the crown in his hand is covered in blood. His rage with Ozai dissipates just as fast as it rises because Bato falls to his knees, bringing Hakoda with him.

Naked and covered in blood, Hakoda tries to keep Bato conscious as he bleeds out onto the floor. “Hey, breathe, Bato I need you to breathe,” he speaks while he slaps Bato’s cheeks in a terrible attempt at keeping him awake. The wounds on Bato’s neck mixed with the much deeper wound in his side is looking like a deathwish. “You can’t fucking die, not like this, not because of  _ him, _ Bato. Please don’t die because he wants this stupid, sickening game from me.”

Bato gasps for air and Hakoda’s tears finally fall, they pour down his face as he watches the life slowly leave his best friend, his partner, his lover. Hakoda grips Bato’s hands as hard as he can and his heart sinks into his fucking feet because he knows there’s no way he’s going to be able to save him. Bato is bleeding too much and Ozai will never let them out of this room, much less give them access to any kind of medical supplies, and this was most likely his plan all along. Kill Bato to make Hakoda do what he wants. It’s how the Fire Nation works and Hakoda doesn’t know why he didn’t think about it sooner, why he didn’t act when Ozai was tying Bato’s hands behind his back.

But then, he didn’t act because he wasn’t able to. Ozai incapacitated him and fogged his mind with the aphsodisiac, made him into a useless putty of lust and arousal. Ozai knew Hakoda wouldn’t be thinking clearly enough to help Bato or try to escape. This was Ozai’s plan all along. Bato wasn’t a reward, he was a pawn in a game that Hakoda had been refusing to play. Killing him ensures that Ozai gets what he wants.

“I l-love you, Hak-koda,” Bato’s nearly inaudible voice makes Hakoda snap his head down to look at him and it just makes him hurt. Hakoda feels nothing but pain looking into Bato’s eyes, he feels like the entire world is falling apart around him and he wishes with everything in him that he were a bender, that he could heal Bato’s wounds and everything would be okay again. But he’s not, and he has to live with this reality.

“Shut up,” Hakoda responds, trying not to choke through his tears. “You’re not going to die, so I don’t have to say how much I love you because you’re going to hear me say it again, you hear me? Bato, I love you, and you are  _ not _ going to die…” No matter how much he says it, though, he doesn’t believe it.

Hakoda has forgotten about Ozai completely. There’s another presence in the room but he can’t think about it, he refuses to think about it, because Bato is bleeding out in his arms and Hakoda can’t save him. He doesn’t even know what else to say, because nothing he says is going to matter in the end...and this is, most certainly the end.

Just as Hakoda gets the words together, he feels Bato’s body go limp. “No,” he whispers, frantically trying to pick the other up to sit on his own. Bato is unconscious, slowly dying, and Hakoda is desperately clinging to him. “No, no, no,  _ no! _ Bato, fuck, please come back, I’ll do anything,  _ please _ just don’t leave me, Bato…” He’s sobbing and clutching Bato’s body as more blood pools in the floor and spills from his neck. He’s completely bled out, but Hakoda can’t move. He stays in the floor with his arms wrapped around Bato’s body, crying into his chest.

Hakoda has no idea how long he stays there. It feels like hours and it feels like seconds. It isn’t until the other person in the room speaks that he remembers where he is.

“Perhaps now you will stop your foolish attempts at getting out of this. There is no escaping, there is no manipulating me into forgetting why you’re here. I want what I want from you, and you are going to give it to me, Hakoda.”

He doesn’t know where he gets the energy, but Hakoda rushes to his feet and yells, he yells with a warrior’s cry and blood covering his body and tears pouring from his eyes. He wields no weapon as he lunges at Ozai, trying to punch and scratch and kick as much as he can. Ozai is agile, though, and he deftly has Hakoda’s arms behind his back before Hakoda can even register what’s happening through his rage.

“I  _ will _ kill you for this,” Hakoda seethes, struggling against Ozai and not caring that it’s what the other wants anymore. “You will die by my hand, you filthy fucking snake.”

The laugh that emits from Ozai is low and disgusting. While Hakoda struggles, one of the Fire Lord’s hands roams down to his backside and squeezes, which makes Hakoda growl and shove his foot into Ozai’s shin behind him. When the snake speaks again, it’s directly beside Hakoda’s ear. “I would love to see you try, my love.”

“You sick piece of shit,” Hakoda snarls, still kicking, but it doesn’t seem to deter Ozai at all. “I’ll fucking kill you.  _ I’ll kill you, Ozai. _ I will fucking murder you.” He keeps repeating it, because it’s the only thing he can think about: killing Ozai. The presence behind Hakoda disappears and he immediately turns to attack in any way he can, but Ozai is already halfway out the door. Hakoda screams. “GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!” He bangs his fists on the door when it closes, over and over, until an opening at his eye level slides across. He sees Ozai’s eyes through the grating.

“As I said before,” he starts, gaze trailing down Hakoda’s blood soaked body and back up again. “You look beautiful in red.”


	3. you're running after something that you'll never kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/cw: blood, biting, facefucking, bondage

Bato’s body is taken and burned, but not without a fight from Hakoda. Every time a servant enters his room he fights, he injures people, he tries to take them hostage as leverage. He’s desperate to get out of this place and he doesn’t care how it happens, he doesn’t care what he has to do. He can’t stay here. He knows for a fact that he will lose himself if he does.

Hakoda doesn’t see Ozai for days. It feels like weeks, but he knows it isn’t. He just wants to get his hands on that man so badly that the time spent away from Ozai feels longer than it is. Hakoda wants nothing more than to wrap his hands around Ozai’s throat and watch the life leave his eyes. It’s what he deserves, if not for the cruelty he’s spit out into the world but for Bato’s death. Hakoda refuses to let Bato die in vain. He will not rest until Ozai’s life is taken from him.

They’ve started slipping a tray of food underneath the door instead of bringing it inside for him, probably because he’ll attack whoever is in the room. Smart. But this morning, there’s a small note on the tray instead of food. Hakoda unrolls the parchment, stomach lurching because it’s expecting food, but he ignores it.

  
  


_ Hakoda, _

_ As much as I enjoy hearing about your struggles with the staff, I do need them for other things. Do try to keep the guards coming for you this evening alive. _

_ I look forward to seeing you, my love. _

_ -Ozai _

  
  


Hakoda tears the note into shreds and throws the empty tray at the door with a shout. The way Ozai thinks he can just speak to him like this, like Hakoda is  _ his, _ like Hakoda is his lover...it makes him feel sick all over again. He can’t wait to put an end to Ozai tonight.

Thankfully, he actually gets a lunch. Hakoda half expects Ozai to starve him just so he won’t have enough strength to fight, but that is  _ exactly _ what Ozai wants. Hakoda knows better. He has a plan for tonight and hopefully he can enact it and end this cruel game Ozai insists on playing with him. It isn’t amusing anymore and Hakoda will never, ever be able to forgive himself for giving in to Ozai, because it resulted in Bato’s death. Bato’s blood is on Hakoda’s hands. He doesn’t mind living with the guilt, but he doesn’t want to live with it  _ here, _ in this place.

When the guards come for him, they have their weapons ready for a fight, but Hakoda doesn’t give one. He needs to conserve his energy, so he lets them cuff his hands behind his back without a struggle. He’s led to what he assumes is Ozai’s bedroom, considering how large and grand it is, but Ozai is nowhere to be found, so after the guards free his hands Hakoda makes himself comfortable.

The bed is large and soft, with much nicer sheets and blankets than the ones on Hakoda’s own. There’s nothing sentimental or out of the ordinary in the room, but that doesn’t shock Hakoda in the slightest. Ozai isn’t sentimental. In fact, Hakoda would argue that Ozai doesn’t care about anyone or anything other than himself and his own need for power.

Hakoda is peering through the wardrobe when the door opens and shuts. “Curious, are we?” Ozai’s voice does more to Hakoda than he’d like to admit, but not in the way Ozai would enjoy. It enrages him to no foreseeable end.

Hakoda turns to face him, trying his hardest to control his anger. His fists are clenched by his sides. “Why am I here?”

Ozai’s lips turn up into a smile as he remains standing just in front of the door. “Do you truly want me to answer that?” He waits for a response from Hakoda, who doesn’t give one, and then continues. “Hm. Why do  _ you _ think you’re here, Hakoda?”

“Don’t use my name,” Hakoda snaps, because now Ozai is the one getting far too comfortable with him and it makes Hakoda feel violent. But he has a plan, and he has to stick to it, no matter how much Ozai gets under his skin.

Ozai smiles, and moves forward only a single step. “And if I do?” It’s the kind of challenge that Hakoda would find attractive if it had come from someone he’s  _ actually _ trying to have sex with, instead of someone trying to force him into it. “You seem to be forgetting that anything you have planned for me is playing into exactly what I want.”

Hakoda’s fists clench together so hard that he’s sure his nails are cutting into his palms. He knows Ozai is right, but he can’t give up. The least he can do is try, and even if it’s giving Ozai what he wants, the bastard won’t be alive long enough to enjoy it. Hakoda shrugs. “You’re going to enjoy anything that happens tonight, whether it’s a struggle or not. You enjoyed watching the basic sex you forced me to have with Bato.” Saying his name hurts, it makes Hakoda’s entire soul ache.

“Ah, yes, you are correct,” Ozai muses. He takes another few steps toward Hakoda, who tenses. “But killing him was what truly got me off.”

Pure rage funnels through Hakoda faster than he can even register. He lets out a growl and lunges forward with his hands out, and Ozai doesn’t move. He lets Hakoda grip onto his robes harshly, he lets Hakoda throw him into the floor, he lets Hakoda kick him a few times before spewing fire from his hand to get him to stop. Hakoda backs away and he’s a little confused as to why Ozai had let that happen, but he doesn’t linger on it. He had fallen for the bait and he hates himself for it.

“So you’re not even gonna try to stop me now?” Hakoda asks, breaths heaving in his chest from his anger. “I thought you wanted a fight, Ozai.”

As the Fire Lord picks himself up and smoothes down his robes, there’s the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips. “And I thought you knew what I actually wanted, Chieftain. I’m a little disappointed.”

Huh? This doesn’t make any sense, Ozai isn’t making any sense and it’s just pissing off Hakoda even more. He wanted to force Hakoda into giving him what he wants by killing Bato, but if Ozai doesn’t want to force Hakoda into submission, then what  _ does _ he want?

“You’re acting like a teenage girl skirting around her feelings,” Hakoda comments, annoyed more than angry now. “Just tell me whatever the fuck it is you want, so we can get it over with, Ozai.”

To Hakoda’s surprise, Ozai laughs. It’s a full bodied, deeply genuine sound unlike the amused, snake-like laughs he’s heard from Ozai that bother Hakoda to his core. It’s so fucking confusing that Hakoda feels like he has whiplash...he feels sick, and for once it isn’t because Ozai is being disgusting. It’s because Ozai is being  _ confusing as hell. _

“I suppose you are correct, my dear Chieftain,” Ozai finally stops laughing long enough to speak. He moves toward Hakoda again. “But, no, I am not going to tell you what I want. You’ll have to figure it out, now.”

It’s only now that Hakoda notices how odd it is that Ozai has actually _...listened _ to him, when he told him to not use his name.

Oh...

_ Oh. _

Oh,  _ Spirits, _ how fucking wrong Hakoda had been.

“Oh?” Ozai’s voice is curious as he stops in front of Hakoda, head tilted in question. “Has it hit you yet? Or do you need more time to process?”

Hakoda’s hands wrap around Ozai’s throat instantly. The Fire Lord struggles and tries to set Hakoda’s clothes on fire, but Hakoda grabs Ozai by the arm and twists it around the other man’s back painfully. This elicits a hiss of pain from Ozai, who’s using his other hand to try and burn Hakoda but Hakoda takes the burns, he ignores the pain, because for once what he wants and what Ozai wants are falling on the same path and he’s going to take advantage of it for as long as he can.

“You’ll have to do better than that,  _ my Lord,” _ Hakoda seethes from behind his teeth into Ozai’s ear, which he then bites painfully hard, until it bleeds. Ozai finally lets out a pained sound and stops firebending. Hakoda takes the opportunity to grab Ozai’s other arm, twisting it behind him and digging his fingers into the straining muscle underneath his grip. “I’ve been burned by your people far too many times for your little flames to bother me.”

It’s taking all of Hakoda’s strength to hold Ozai together, because the Fire Lord is struggling and fighting against him harshly, but Hakoda manages to move the other to the bed and uses the silk sheets to tie Ozai’s arms to one of the bedposts. It isn’t without a fight, and Ozai manages to kick Hakoda in the stomach as soon as he gets up to walk away, but Hakoda doesn’t let it deter him. This is what Ozai wants.

“Filthy Water Tribe peasant,” Ozai spits, while Hakoda searches the room for something to restrain Ozai with that he can’t burn off of himself.

“What happened to ‘my dear Chieftain’ hm?” Hakoda smiles as he finds a long, thick, metal chain in a drawer of the wardrobe and returns just in time to see Ozai burning the sheets from around his hands. Ozai is quick and agile when he jumps up and tries to burn Hakoda again, but Hakoda uses the chain to wrap around Ozai’s hands one by one, completely covering his hands so he can’t firebend. This earns him several kicks against his legs and even a few bites to his arms and shoulders, but Hakoda doesn’t let the pain get to him. This is nothing compared to what he felt watching Bato die in his arms.

Ozai takes it upon himself to now start  _ breathing _ fire at Hakoda, but considering it isn’t much and doesn’t go far, he can easily avoid it. This seems to anger Ozai. “You weren’t supposed to overpower me this quickly,” he snarls, smoke pouring from his mouth. Hakoda smiles, tugging the chain around Ozai’s hands so the Fire Lord leans forward and they’re face to face. He lowers his voice dangerously.

“You made the mistake of pissing me off,” Hakoda says, and even though that’s the understatement of the century, he doesn’t dwell on it. He starts stripping Ozai, tearing his robes to get them off of him and even using the fire the other spits at him to burn them. “I can’t believe this is what you want, you sick fuck.” He says this harshly against Ozai’s ear, not shocked at all when he feels teeth sinking into the nape of his neck, making him bleed. At this point, if Hakoda was squeamish, he would have passed out from the amount of blood he’s seen in the last week alone.

“And what is it that I want, Chieftain?” Ozai’s voice is hoarse, probably from breathing fire and shouting in pain, and they haven’t even started fucking yet. It’s starting to get amusing to Hakoda, but he can’t let himself get distracted because of the sex not going how he’d thought it would. He still has a plan.

Hakoda takes a fist full of Ozai’s hair and jerks the Fire Lord toward the desk and chair across the room, throwing Ozai into the chair face first. Of course, Ozai tries to get away, but Hakoda shoves him back down and uses a second chain he’d found to bind the man’s feet, one by one, to the feet of the chair. Ozai is bent over, ass exposed, unable to fight back anymore unless he continues breathing fire and burns the entire chair from underneath him. Hakoda doesn’t think he’ll do that, though, because he’ll burn his pristine pale skin in the process, and he’ll have to explain to someone how it happened.

“You want  _ me,” _ Hakoda starts as he leans over Ozai’s restrained form. He runs his hands down the Fire Lord’s sides, to his thighs, gripping them meanly and finally rubbing his still clothed cock against Ozai’s ass. He’s only halfway hard because this isn’t exactly his kind of thing, and Ozai has been causing him pain at every turn, and Hakoda isn’t Ozai. He doesn’t get off on pain, whether it’s giving it or getting it. “You want me, Ozai. You heard how resilient I was at the invasion and you wanted me then. When you brought me here after our children tried to break me out of prison, you led me to believe I was a pet you were keeping for your own pleasure. You gave me the aphrodisiac to throw me off, to make me think you wanted me to submit to you, that you wanted to fuck the leader of the Southern Water Tribe as some kind of sick power play fantasy. You brought Bato here to play with me, to piss me off, so I’d be angry enough to give you what you  _ really _ wanted, though.”

Ozai struggles against his restraints, turning to look over his shoulder at Hakoda. His eyes are narrowed but Hakoda can see the needing glint in his dilated pupils. “You’re still not answering the question.”

Hakoda grips Ozai’s hair again, some of the strands pulling out but he barely notices it. Using his free hand, he pushes his pants down just enough to free his cock and rub it against Ozai’s bare thigh. He chooses to ignore the hitch in Ozai’s breath. “You want to let go of all that tightly wound control. You want to be free of it. It plagues you, being how you are, but you can’t let go of it on your own. So you chose someone you knew could overpower you if they wanted it enough, and you  _ made me _ want it enough. But who’s to say I’ll even let you live, now that I have you under my control?”

“You wouldn’t make it out of this palace with your life if you killed me, Chieftain,” Ozai snaps in response, but Hakoda can sense the tiniest hint of lingering fear in his tone. “Just fuck me and I’ll let you go.”

The vulgarity from Ozai throws Hakoda off a little, because he doesn’t expect the man to actually say what it is he wants. Little does Ozai know that he’s broken Hakoda so deeply that Hakoda doesn’t even care if he makes it out of this alive anymore. All he wants is Ozai’s blood on his hands.

Hakoda can’t help but let out a soft chuckle into Ozai’s ear, scraping his teeth down the Fire Lord’s neck. “We’ll see how much I care about living after I’ve made you my bitch.”

“Hak--” Ozai tries to choke out, eyes widening, but Hakoda wraps a hand around his throat and chokes him so he can’t speak. His other slides down from Ozai’s hair to where the Fire Lord’s dick is hard and dripping, running a single finger down the length of it. Hakoda smiles when Ozai’s hips buck forward to get more, gasping to try and get air into his lungs, but Hakoda doesn’t relent the hold on his neck.

Hakoda brings his hand, now slick with precum, back to his mouth and spits into it, then jerks his cock to full hardness while he lets go of Ozai’s throat only to choke him again, over and over. “You’re such a piece of trash. Absolute scum. You’re so full of yourself that you can’t let someone fuck you just because you want it, they have to fucking fight you for it.” Once his cock is ready, he lets go of Ozai’s neck finally to spread the Fire Lord’s ass apart, then presses the tip of his dick to Ozai’s asshole.

“Fucking me is a privilege,” Ozai pants out once he’s able to speak again. “A privilege that you are one of very few to have.” He goes to say something else, but Hakoda’s tip pushes through the rim of his hole and Ozai winces, hissing in pain from the lack of proper lubrication.

Hakoda pushes in slowly, reveling in the tight squeeze as he does so. His voice is breathy as he speaks. “Yeah? So I’m not the first?” Once fully sheathed in Ozai’s ass, Hakoda leans forward to grab the other’s hair again, this time with more force. He bites down on Ozai’s neck harshly, over and over again, until Ozai is letting out these little breathless pants that resemble moans if Hakoda thinks about it hard enough. He isn’t even moving yet, and Ozai is already acting like a needy little bitch.  _ Who’s the animal in heat now, _ Hakoda thinks. “Who else have you let into this tight ass, hm?”

Ozai’s breath hitches just slightly when Hakoda pulls out to his tip. The Fire Lord pushes his hips back to get more inside him and Hakoda thinks he’s insane because there is barely any lubrication and he’s bound to bleed, but then he remembers that  _ yes, _ Ozai is  _ actually _ insane. So Hakoda slams back into him and he’s only a little shocked when Ozai lets out a cracked moan into the air. It seems that words are lost as Hakoda begins to set a roughly brutal pace, and he  _ really _ hates himself because he can’t help thinking about how undeniably hot it is to have the fucking Fire Lord hanging on his cock, grunting as he thrusts into him, gasping when Hakoda hits a certain spot inside of him. It shouldn’t be this enjoyable to rape someone, but when it’s Ozai...well, Hakoda doesn’t exactly see how this man  _ doesn’t _ deserve to suffer at the hands of someone he’s wronged.

Somehow, even though he’s having his asshole absolutely wrecked, Ozai finds the time to speak. “H-Hakod-da…” It’s a whisper, but Hakoda doesn’t miss it. He shoves his cock into Ozai one last time and stops, balls deep inside him, pulling his hair back so hard that Ozai’s back arches in the most beautiful way.

“I believe I told you not to use my name,” Hakoda growls. He can see Ozai squeezing his eyes shut, perhaps out of fear, but most likely from arousal. “That includes when I’m fucking you. Understand?”

Ozai lets out a growl of his own, from deep in his throat, because submitting like this just  _ isn’t _ something he’s used to and Hakoda can see that. But he can also see that Ozai wants it, and it shows in the way he barely nods his head, but that isn’t enough for Hakoda. He pulls Ozai’s head back more, then leans forward to sink his teeth into Ozai’s shoulder again, blood spilling into his mouth, but Hakoda just spits it back out onto Ozai’s back. The irony of Ozai now having blood tainting his skin as opposed to Hakoda being soaked in his dead lover’s blood a few days ago...it isn’t lost on him. Hakoda is just choosing to ignore it for the most part. He can’t let the pain in, only the anger, because the anger is what’s keeping him going at the moment. Anger is best.

“Look who’s the suck fuck now,” Ozai’s voice is less needing this time, which really pisses Hakoda off because Ozai needs to shut up if he isn’t going to do what Hakoda says.

Hakoda moves again, slamming his cock into Ozai over and over as he speaks.  _ “You _ did this to me. You made me into this.” He shoves Ozai’s head forward and lets go of his hair in favor of getting a rough grip on the Fire Lord’s hips as he fucks him. “I’m not the one that kidnapped a man and killed his lover just to get him to fuck me in the ass.”

Ozai doesn’t seem to have a response for this, but Hakoda doesn’t really care. He’s tired of hearing Ozai talk; he wants to hear him moan and beg now. Hakoda wants to fuck Ozai into a needy wreck, he wants to take his own pleasure from the man that ensured he will never find peace again.

It turns out that grief can seriously dampen your libido, though, so even though Hakoda wants to draw this out and fuck Ozai until he’s nothing but a greedy cockslut...he can already feel his climax creeping up on him as he slams into the Fire Lord. Ozai’s ass is extremely tight and Hakoda would probably find himself coming back for more if he weren’t who he is. If Ozai were even alive after this.

Hakoda slows his pace to delay the inevitable, deciding that making Ozai come before he ends his life is the least he can do for another human being. Common decency, and all that. “I wonder…” Hakoda starts, and one of his hands slides down Ozai’s hip to his cock. He uses a single finger to rub circles around the leaking slit and smiles when Ozai actually groans into the back of the chair. “...if you can come untouched. I don’t think I want to jerk off your disgusting excuse for a cock.” This is all bravado, of course, because Ozai is pretty well endowed, but Hakoda is playing into his part at the moment. He’s pissed off, and the idea of denying Ozai pleasure is appealing, even if he’s still getting it in the end anyway.

“Can you even fuck me properly to make that happen?” Ozai’s voice is rough and defiant, but he isn’t struggling anymore, and his cock is immeasurably hard and leaking and Hakoda knows that at this point, it’s all bark and no bite. Ozai wants pleasure more than he wants the struggle now, and that’s exactly what Hakoda needs to execute his plan.

Without responding, Hakoda stands straight again and gets a harsh grip on Ozai’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the fresh bruises and bloody wounds he’s been putting into the Fire Lord’s skin. He uses that as leverage to begin slamming into Ozai’s ass with no regard for anything other than trying to find that  _ one _ spot that will send the powerful, fearsome Fire Lord over the edge.

Ozai’s breath hitches and he moans, he _actually_ _moans_ like a wanton slut and Hakoda knows his dick is hitting the right spot now. He angles his hips differently and grips harder on Ozai’s shoulders so he stays in place, then rams his cock into Ozai’s prostate over, and over, and over, and _over_ again. The Fire Lord’s moans get higher and higher pitched each time Hakoda thrusts into him and if he’s being honest, the sound of Ozai about to come sends white hot pleasure ripping through Hakoda a lot faster than he intends, but in the next moment Ozai is spilling cum all over the chair underneath him and his ass is clenching around Hakoda’s cock and Hakoda thinks he actually sees stars as he rides out his orgasm inside the Fire Lord.

Hakoda growls as he comes and the sound mixes with the high pitched exclamations of “Chieftain” coming from Ozai until Hakoda reaches a hand around Ozai’s neck. He grips hard, so hard that he’s sure if Ozai lived after this that there would be bruises there to go along with the ones already forming across his neck from Hakoda’s bites. Ozai is gasping for air, trying to moan as he comes down from his orgasm, but Hakoda won’t let him. He grips even harder as he pulls his cock out of Ozai and feels his own cum dripping from it, and it would be erotic and hot and dirty if Hakoda weren’t about to murder the person he just fucked.

Leaning over Ozai’s back, Hakoda grabs the crown from Ozai’s hair and lets go of his neck. Ozai gasps for air just as Hakoda presses the sharp metal against his throat. He can hear Ozai growl, and he turns his head to narrow his eyes at Hakoda. “Think wisely about this decision, Hakoda.”

“Don’t worry about my decisions, Ozai,” Hakoda snarls, pressing the crown harder into Ozai’s neck, just as he’d done to Bato. “I’ve been thinking about nothing but doing  _ this _ for days now. I’ve thought about it enough.”

Ozai struggles against him and tries to breathe more fire at him, but Hakoda pulls back to avoid it. Ozai raises his voice. “You will sign your own death warrant if you kill me.”

Hakoda lets a single trickle of blood trail down Ozai’s neck and over his own hand. “What makes you think I even want to live anymore? You’ll never release me. I know too much. I could end you without even having to lift a finger. Either I die avenging the man I loved, or I sentence myself to stay here, with you, forever. And that isn’t the future I want for myself.” He presses harder, turning the sharp ends of the crown horizontal, intending to plunge them into Ozai’s neck as soon as he’s done speaking. “Any last words, Ozai?”

“I’ll end the war,” the Fire Lord blurts out, his voice so low that Hakoda almost doesn’t catch it. His grip on the crown gets a little looser, but he’s so shocked that he can’t respond. “If you spare my life, I will put an end to the war. Our children will no longer have to suffer at the hands of the Fire Nation.”

Hakoda blinks, and he pulls back to stand up, moving around the chair to lean against the desk behind it so he can see Ozai’s face. “You...you’re lying.”

Ozai shakes his head. “I’m not. I know I can’t defeat the Avatar, even with Sozin’s Comet. Even if I have no plan of action, even if I don’t use the comet to my advantage, he will still come for me. Your children will come with him, and so will my son.” His eyes flicker down to Hakoda’s softening cock for the smallest of moments before returning to look into Hakoda’s blue orbs. “I am tired of fighting, Hakoda. Surely, after seeing me like this, after knowing the things I crave...you can understand that.”

The world seems to slow to a stop around him. Hakoda can’t believe this, he can’t believe that he is now the person standing between the end of the war and so much more suffering for the world. He wants to avenge Bato, he wants to take his revenge and walk out of this room to get burned to death so he can join his lover in the afterlife, but Ozai has just made things infinitely more complicated than they had been. Even if Hakoda wants to deny it, though, he knows there’s at least  _ some _ truth to what Ozai is saying. The fact that he’s currently chained to a chair attests to that much.

Hakoda leans down to become eye level with Ozai, taking the Fire Lord’s chin between his fingers. “How do I know you won’t go back on your word?”

“You have me chained to a fucking chair, Hakoda!” Ozai snaps, struggling against his restraints. “I am trying to negotiate with you. You have my life in your hands and I don’t feel like dying any time soon.” His eyes seem sincere, but Hakoda knows better. He has to know better, because if he falls for this and it backfires, he has innocent people’s blood on his hands.

“If I kill you, the war ends, anyway.” His voice is low, and hard, and his grip on Ozai’s chin gets tighter. “You’re bluffing.”

Ozai’s eyes narrow, and he snarls. “If you kill me, my daughter takes the throne and the war continues. Only, she is far more erratic and dangerous than even I am. Is that what you want, Chieftain?”

Hakoda had forgotten about Azula. She  _ is _ erratic, and dangerous, and terribly homicidal, and Hakoda has only experienced it for himself for a few minutes at the Boiling Rock. The war would get so much worse if she were in charge of the Fire Nation...Hakoda knows Ozai is right. Hakoda  _ hates _ that Ozai is right.

He lets go of the Fire Lord’s chin and starts undoing the chains around his hands. “If I agree to this, I get to leave. I leave  _ right now _ and I don’t get hurt on the way out.”

Hakoda is only slightly shocked when Ozai’s hands are immediately on him once they’re free, and he tenses for only a moment until he can feel Ozai grip his cock, trying to stroke it back to life. Hakoda brings his hands to stop Ozai’s, but the Fire Lord is looking up at him with something terrible in his eyes that Hakoda doesn’t want to think about. “If I’m never going to see you again, then I want a little more of you.”

“You killed Bato,” Hakoda says, even though he’s letting go of Ozai’s wrists and letting the man resume stroking his length. “You killed him right in front of me.”

Ozai’s mouth opens and he circles his lips with the tip of Hakoda’s cock for a moment before he responds. “And yet, your cum is leaking out of me and you’re letting me touch you.” His tongue slips out and runs underneath Hakoda’s cock, which makes him stifle a moan as Ozai continues. “It seems to me that avenging your lover didn’t have to involve any kind of sexual pleasure on your part. You could have killed me the moment you chained me to this chair, but you still gave me what I wanted. Could you have, perhaps,  _ wanted _ to fuck me, Hakoda?”

With a growl and a harsh thrust of his hips, Hakoda shoves his length into Ozai’s mouth and down his throat. “I think that’s enough talking from you,” Hakoda mocks Ozai’s words to Bato because he has to remember why he’s doing this. He can’t let Ozai get into his head, he can’t let Ozai think that he’s doing this for his own pleasure. Hakoda is doing this to make Ozai submit, even if it’s what Ozai wants, because claiming Ozai’s ass and fucking his mouth is more than pleasure...it’s a show of dominance. Hakoda needs this, if not for anyone but himself.

Ozai’s hands slide up Hakoda’s front, underneath his shirt to splay across his abdomen and run fingers over his muscles as they tighten while Hakoda thrusts forward over and over again. The Fire Lord is choking but he doesn’t seem to care, and that just pushes Hakoda more. He takes Ozai’s hair, wrapping it around his hand to get a better grip so he can guide his mouth over his cock. The way Ozai’s hot throat feels contracting around the tip of Hakoda’s dick is incredible, and Hakoda doesn’t stop thrusting even when Ozai begins gagging, because it just feels  _ so good. _

“You know what, Ozai?” Hakoda groans out, not slowing down in the slightest bit. “I’ll take your offer, because you’re just fucking pathetic. You can’t even let yourself enjoy something because of your inflated ego being too big. You’re  _ going _ to end the war because if you don’t, I will come back here and I will kill you.” He can feel another orgasm building at the base of his cock, deep within his balls, begging to be released, and Hakoda thinks that maybe talking like this to the most powerful man in the world is a turn on for him? “You’re a pathetic whore. The Fire Lord, the most powerful person on earth, is a fucking cock whore. Absolutely pathetic.”

When Ozai moans around him, Hakoda can’t hold it in any longer. He lets out a loud groan as he buries his cock deep into Ozai’s mouth, and he comes, but before he spills  _ all _ of his cum down Ozai’s throat he pulls out and Ozai’s hands immediately go back to jerking him off. Hakoda’s cum spurts across the Fire Lord’s face in thick white ropes until there’s none left and Ozai is milking the rest of it from his cock and licking it up with his tongue.

Hakoda growls a little and shoves his dick back into Ozai’s mouth as the last of his orgasm fades from his body. When he pulls out again, Ozai is looking up at him with his pupils blown wide and cum running down his skin. “You are _...delightful.” _

“And you’re sick,” Hakoda counters. He pulls up his pants and ties them back together. “And pathetic. And a bunch of other things that I can’t think of at the moment.” Moving around the chair, Hakoda cautiously begins undoing the chains holding one of Ozai’s feet to the chair leg. “When I unchain you, you’re getting dressed and you’re telling the guards to escort me out of the palace.”

Ozai hums. The sound makes Hakoda a little anxious. “I’m thinking, Hakoda...I might want to negotiate a little more.”

Hakoda stops halfway through the first foot. “I’m done negotiating with you. Either you let me go and end the war, or I kill you. There’s nothing more to negotiate.”

“But there is,” the Fire Lord purrs, and Hakoda wonders if he’s always this _...sensual _ after he comes. “You see, Hakoda, I don’t want this to be our final interaction. I want more of you.”

Hakoda lets out a sigh, standing up and rounding the chair again so Ozai can see just how fucking  _ done _ he is. “You can’t be serious. I don’t think you understand just how much I want to  _ murder _ you. I’m only letting you live because you’re agreeing to end this fucking war. If I ever see you again, I  _ will _ kill you, Ozai. You need to understand that.” He reaches on the ground for the sash from Ozai’s robes and throws it at him. “Clean yourself off. You look horrible.”

Ozai takes the sash and wipes his face clean, then reaches underneath him to clean his cock free of cum, discarding the cloth when he’s finished. “If we can’t come to an agreement, then I’m afraid there is no deal, and you’ll be staying here with me for the foreseeable future.”

Hakoda groans, and this time it isn’t from pleasure. He was so close to being free, so close to helping the world find peace again. But Ozai is selfish and Hakoda should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. If he has to bear through seeing Ozai again, he’ll do it, though. This is no longer just about him or Bato...this is about the fate of the rest of the world. His children. His tribe. Hakoda will do anything if it means this war ends.

“What did you have in mind, then?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leaving the familiar comfort of the ice around his home is difficult for Hakoda. It’s his home, and he’s never been comfortable in the heat of the Fire Nation, but when the ship shows up for him at the South Pole and takes him directly to the capital docks, he finds himself having missed the delicate lick of sweat on his skin. It makes him shiver uncomfortably.

Seeing the inside of the palace again makes him want to run. Hakoda wants to run far, far away and never come back, but he has a duty to fulfill, and he knows that. There’s a small part of him that’s wanted to come back here because it’s where Bato died, and some semblance of his soul is sure to wander these corridors somewhere. Hakoda thinks can feel him as he walks through the silent halls. Thinking about it makes tears want to form in his eyes.

The guards that escorted him from the docks to the palace lead him to the terribly familiar room and leave him there. Hakoda’s skin begins to crawl when he hears the serpentine voice come from the desk, sees those golden eyes that have plagued his dreams for the last year.

“I’ve missed you, my dear Chieftain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this trash heap of a fic. it's been a wild ride. might post bonus content even though i shouldn't! i am a sinner and i will continue to sin!
> 
> follow me on twitter I'm hella annoying xoxo @breathofthewxld


End file.
